


Phelia Friday

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Phelia Friday [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Demonic Possession, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Necklaces, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinuela and Phelia end up getting possessed by the ghosts of Mexican revolution era twin sisters while wearing their necklaces.





	Phelia Friday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerkyGoth14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/gifts), [PaintingCupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingCupcake/gifts).

Marinuela and Phelia awake and yawned.

Marinuela and Phelia brushes their teeth.

After a shower, Marinuela and Phelia put on their clothes.

Marinuela has her curly hair in pigtails. She wears a white shirt, blue skirt, white socks and black mary jane shoes.

Phelia has her long hair in a ponytail. She wears a sun hat, a dark red shirt with a skull, navy blue jeans and black boots.

Marinuela and Phelia run down the stairs.

Marinuela and Phelia run to a bus stop.

The bus arrived and Marinuela and Phelia walked into it.

The bus now driving to San Guadalupe School.

Marinuela walked out of the bus.

The bus now driving to Rodriguez' Botanica and Phelia walked out of the bus.

Phelia and Marinuela takes a deep breath

Phelia and Marinuela said "Let the games begin"

Phelia and Marinuela walked into the school and botanica.


End file.
